Silhouette
by GenericFandomName344
Summary: It's been six years since the Leroy and Stitch movie, Lilo is now in middle school. It had been her first day back in school, a storm had occurred on the island resulting to an experiment to activate, as she sees ahead of her a single silhouette.
1. Chapter One: Figure

**Author's Note: I had gotten the idea when on a Disney page on Facebook. I loved the Lilo and Stitch movies and some of the tv series as a child. However, it's been years since I have watched either. I did a quick review and such, watching a few episodes of the series and watchin the first movie, Stitch Had a Glitch and even Leroy and Stitch. Can't promise to remember everything, and if I do mess something up, please message me explaining how much of a dipshit I am.**

 **. . .**

 **Chapter One- Figure**

The brash, overbearing alarm made her entire body vibrate before dulling her into another few moments of empty sleep. Her eyes peel open as the summer's scorching light fell on her dark chocolate eyes. She pushed her upper body up as she moves her fingers through her jet black mane with another shaking inhale.

Her legs move swiftly to the hard floor of her attic room, the meaty slams echo as she fully stood rubbing at her left eye exhausted. Her first day of sixth grade, she couldn't be more excited. She wonders groggily to the bathroom, grabbing her toothbrush and as if a zombie brushed her teeth robotically. Being in the preteen age of twelve, she had to take more care of personal smells and appearance. Since the six years the public nor did her sister find it too amusing to see a messy with sand and dirt child coming to the super market each evening.

Spitting out the minty gooiness, she did her standard routine she crafted replicating her sister, Nani. Brush teeth, mouth wash, brush hair, do the slight makeup she wanted- and could get away with, before going down for breakfast. She didn't really embrace the entire 'Girly' sense yet. However, she just found it entertaining to copy her sister's eyeliner and mascara styles made her feel extra matured. Slight eyeliner under the eye, any more would result to her eyes watering, and putting on her dress and tights. The high school dress code was rather strict when it came to the dresses lengths. Nani continuously said it was worse when she was in the school system.

She adored how dresses felt, very carefree and enough room to play. Bottom attire was satisfactory; she didn't despise it. Nani advised tights to her knees, and Lilo discovered it felt as airy as the dresses were. After this solution, the grade school hasn't been a concern since. The dress had a leaf arrangement; similar to her dress when she had met Stitch, her style hasn't changed too much. But now the green dresses had small little stars around the smaller leaves, the tights were only white with green doka dots. The dress was flowing and light as it was in her younger years, the only difference being the small little skirt at the end. The dress met just above her knees which was enough for the school to red flag her.

She moves her hair into a high ponytail; she would rather the hair being down and fluid, nonetheless, due to the temperature. She would rather have out of her face than sweat off her deodorant. Lilo still had her bangs, having more covering her forehead but not enough to cover an eye or frame enough of her face to become noticeable.

Walking out of the bathroom, she holds on the stairs railing, yawning as she twitches one eye. She was exhausted, not prepared for the day onward for her. A tiny smile cracks, spreading across her face as she smelled the air. Pleakley had prepared Hua Paka. She hopes Nani prepared a cup of her world famous chocolate milk before work. Pleakley had become the chef of the household, he previously had- nevertheless he had perfected Hua Paka in the six years of living together. In addition they had adjusted to him reclaiming the eggs 'unborn chicken' which would spoil Nani's appetite, yet amused Lilo to no end.

She settled herself into the kitchen chair, resting her cheek against her palm, closing her eyes for a moment before Pleakley had splatted a glass plate of eggs forward-facing her.

"You gotta get up! Time to start the day, first impressions count! Don't want the teachers to think you are a slacker, back in my classes.." He rambles on, he positioned a mug of milk aside the plate as he moves away to feed Stitch. Lilo struggles to heed the story, nodding to his voice as Stitch had been busy eating the buttery eggs to notice what was going on. Butter and bits of egg across his muzzle as his licks his teeth.

"Where's Jumba?" She inquires abruptly. She was accustomed to him being late for breakfasts, regularly for a new idea in his head or the plot of the episode. In spite of this, she continued to feel this question was valid.

The yellowish alien taps his double chin, having a cocky sneer of excitement. "Ooh, who knows!" He clearly had a surprise by how he responses. Lilo hopes it was something to at least escape of the 'meeting' of the teacher. Lilo snaps from her daze her eyes darting to Stitch's hand on her plate, ready to steal her meal.

"Stittch." She drew out his name to demonstration her displeasure, with a nervous chuckle and trying-to-be-cute shrug; he sat back in his chair whistling and staring at the corner of the roof. It became very attention-grabbing.

Pleakley did splat more eggs onto his plate, brightening up the blue alien as he gulps more down.

"Wanna walk with me to school?" Lilo asked him, they had outgrown their childhood toy car, as well as Nani had this time hid their new one very well from them. They had to walk, making them moan and groan. Nani insisted that more Lilo is on her feet the better the dancer she will be. If there was any certainty to that or not, she had no evidence.

Stitch gave a nod, maybe he could see another fight between Mertle and Lilo.

Pleakley gave a warm smile, he enjoyed the human's culture- but after all the articles he read of middle school bullying. He almost dropped the skullet he was holding. He puts his hands on a chair, gripping the back of it. "Lilo- tell me if anything happens! Even the slightest thing!"

Lilo blinked, "Will do." She picks up her fork and took a bite. She should eat before it gets chilled. The dark skinned teen looks to Stitch and whispers. "Why does he do that every first school day?"

Stitch puts his paws up as he shrugs. As if he had a clue what goes in that gossip girl wannabe's head. Pleakley stopped mid gasp seeing Jumba step in from the outside, plopping in a chair.

Lilo gave him a sneer. "Sooo, anything special?"

Jumba glances from the book in his hand. "Mm… No."

Lilo slanted her head, getting onto her knees. "No new machine? No chaos to make me stay home?"

Jumba rolls his eyes, "I suppose none today."

Lilo slid back into her chair, utter disappointment on her face.

Jumba lets a soft grin slip. "Buut, I do have this tiny, not much important device I did just whipped up."

Lilo's eyes shined, as she got more animated at the vague words. "Is it a new cousin?"

Jumba shook his head. "Little Girl, we got all the cousins- or, most of them. There is still.. Oh.. Five hundred seventy cousins left. We got all the old ones, and I won't make another." He shrugs. "And in case one does show up, I made this." He slides a hand fitting machine with a glowing orb on the top of it, buttons identical to a remote with red and white designs- comparable to their hovering car to her across the table.

Lilo grabs it, pushing a button with a cocked eyebrow at the mad scientist. "What is it?"

Jumba was delighted of the question, quickly answering. "I have based it off your human mobile technologies; it will inform you of an experiment being activated."

Lilo seemed bored. "Oh, that all?"

Jumba sneered, after so long with him a minor system as this would bore her and he loved that. "Not at all, Little Girl, it will also show you where your precious car is, and if given DNA of the experiment, will tell you the number and genetic powers I engineered to it."

Lilo pushed a button, as the glowing orb displayed the car under the house by a graph map. She sniggers. "Geez, those wheels you installed are a pain in the butt."

Jamba allowed an anxious snicker escape, "Little Girl, when Nina wants something- you do not say no."

Lilo shrugged, it was the truth. Pleakley placed a plate of the eggs in front of Jumba, who grasps the fork taking a bite and filling it into his mouth with glee. Lilo got up from the table, wondering to the coffee maker pouring the lasting coffee into the milk filled mug.

"Mahalo.." She yawns, sipping the coffee mixture. She walks in the direction of the backdoor, in turn became clogged in the door frame by Stitch and Pleakley as the yellow alien shook his head rapidly.

"Hold up! Hold up everything! I haven't presented my gift yet!"

Lilo only tilts her head to the side once more. "Is everyone going to give me presents?"

Pleakley wobbles to the counter, gripping a magazine called "Mommy Weekly!" He began to flip through the pages and read from one paragraph. "Middle School, from the ages of ten to fourteen, is known to be the hardest in the young adolescent's life, with social judgement, emotion bullying, the rebellious stages and body changing, for the first day of middle school, or during the years of fifth and sixth grade, is to show support in talents, making the first day of school special, and reminding the child they can come to you."

Lilo whispers to Stitch. "Did you get any of that?"

Stitch thinks, moving his head up in a thoughtful pose, then shook his head. "Nagh.."

Jumba peeks a look from his newspaper. "A bunch of nonsense, I was roughed up as a child, nothing wrong with me."

Pleakley stuck a non-existing hip out, his three fingered palm resting on the arch of the body. "You went to jail for illegal testing!"

Jumba rolls his eyes, flatting out his newspaper by slightly yet violently shaking it as he turned the page. "You're scaring Little Girl."

Pleakley looks utterly offended, "Excuse me!? I am supporting her!"

Lilo began to make an attempt to sneak past, but Stitch grabs her dress struggling to keep her contained as the two fought mindlessly. Stitch bellows an objecting wail as he plops on his back to the floor regaining Pleakley's attention. He rushed to the sink, lifting a small, now saggy poorly wrapped box. Lilo forced a smile, it was probably lipstick, or in last year birthday's case feminine hygiene products. Lilo needed to confess, David's dumbfounded expression and Nani's murderous one to boot was the best birthday present she could ask for.

She took the box, beginning to tear open the poorly taped item, demonstrating to be problematic before pulling it out. She couldn't believe it- it wasn't a completely ridiculous creation. A white headband, one of the hard one that slip on your head- not one that would completely go around, with a plastic, yet realistic Hawaii Tibouchina on the left side, with other smaller vivid flowers on the right side.

"Oh.. Pleakley.." Lilo mumbles, feeling over the beautiful headband. Her finger touching the never welting flowers before holding it to her chest.

Pleakley's pending, large grin melts. "You don't.. like it?"

Jumba rolls his many eyes, even he knew the girl was at a loss of words for the beauty of the headband. Lilo steps forward, hugging the stick figure like person in front of her. Stitch stood awkward at the side, before Pleakley kneels uncomfortable and shoves him into the mix of the embrace as Lilo sniggers.

"Alright, alright, enough with the feelings, I gotta get to school." Lilo tried to pull away, but Pleakley held on.

"One more minute… One more minute.." He held onto her tight, he didn't get hugs like this, much anymore and he would enjoy it as long as he possibly could.

"Pleakley!" Lilo whines in his ear, or whatever was on the side of his head as his eye opens.

"I'm done! I'm done.." He realized his noodle arms, as Lilo runs out the door as Stitch quickly follows.

She gulps the rest of her drink placing it on the porch, crawling under it and hauling the car with the diminutive wheels to the front porch to be unrestricted. As she turned to jump in and drive her eyes fall on Nina in the driveway with a green and white bike.

Nina had grown in her appearance, being in her late twenties she dressed more modestly, her hair to her shoulder blades with more showing makeup. She had pearl earrings, a blue button up shirt and some comfy pants to her calves.

"Uh.. Oh.." Stitch hides behind Lilo. Nina walks over.

"No car today."

"But Nina, I just found it, can't I-"

She kept a scowl. "I said no, maybe tomorrow if you didn't attack Mertle or one of her friends."

Lilo huffs, crossing her arms looking the other direction, "Haven't done that like.. Since fifth grade."

"This is sixth grade.. Lilo, just promise me not a fight on the first day?"

Lilo puts her hands on his sides. "As long as she doesn't bring up mom or dad, I'll let it slide."

Nani rubs her forehead, she really couldn't tell her not to stand up for herself, she wished the teachers would do more in the long run. She nods, knowing she has lost the battle. "Sure.. Thanks."

"Come on, Stitch!" Lilo began to rush off as Stitch grins following along. Nani turns walking her run off, with a sign she couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Lilo!" Nani snaps, making the younger girl twirl on her heels, turning back to her sibling then forcing a cheesy, fake grin.

"Yeees, darling sister?" She asks in an overly sweet voice.

"You forgot your book bag." She pulls the book bag from the steps, tossing it to the clumsy girl as she grips it staring at her with an awkward chuckle slipping out.

"Thanks so much- bye!" She calls turning, sliding on her backpack as she races off into the distance.

"Some things never change." It was a bitter sweet smile. She was happy her sister was at least showing enthusiasm for the new school year, been awhile since then. She went to her car, opening it and sliding inside to get to work.

. . .

The fog draped over the town in a thick, wet layer. Yet Lilo and Stitch both navigated through the wet town, being on the island on a hot day and early in the morning was not the best for fog. They did make it to the school's gate. She held on her book bag, walking through it she saw many students playing and talking in groups as she saw the group that caught her eyes. Mertla's groupies. Since Mertla's pet was a cousin, they stood at almost neutral ground if the ginger would stop probing at her for a reaction.

Mertla had become one for the newest fashion trends, medium thick black glasses with a mint green tight shirt with two run off sleeves going to her forearms. She had on skinny jeans with flats, she was playing with her hair as she talked to the group. She had on dark red lips, blush, blue eyeshadow and heavy eyeliner.

Elena kept her blonde hair in high ponytails, with some bangs down to slim down her face- smart move. She had on some pink lipstick, blush, and eyeshadow. She had on sneakers, wearing a button up white shirt and a black flowing skirt. Teresa still had her curly hair down, with a headband, baggy t shirt and sweat pants all saying 'PINK' but they were all purple, Lilo never got that. And got laughed at for asking about it once. Yuri wore a normal plain t shirt and shorts with some flip flops, the only one who dressed normally in the group- in Lilo's mind. She walks past them, they whisper and point but Lilo just ignored it. It got repetitive to give a reaction to, stepping towards the school door she looks to Stitch.

"I guess do what you always do, check on the cousins and see Angel." She smiles as Stitch gave a grin.

They told their goodbyes, as the bell rings shoveling in the students. Her day was per usual she presumes. She went to the eight classes meeting her eight teachers, sitting by different people- luckily not Mertle or her friends. She was mostly friendly with everyone, and the school day was well until she realized the storm outside. She hoped it would end before the school day ended, it did not. She was frowning softly, walking out. Mertle group was picked up by her mother's car as the rest of the kids had their house close. Lilo was one of the only ones who lived so far into the island. Times like this she wishes Nani wasn't so strict about the car, or getting a bike.

She began to walk from her school, passing the grade school. She looks at it and smiles a bit, she recalled days as this, the teachers would continually assort a student to the gate of the urban part of the island. She always had a group with Mertla, her friends, and some little girl who was so shy she'd hide her head in her hoodies. After Mertle had tried to insult the girl- Lilo had attacked her resulting on going on the misbehavior children's trip.

In deep thought of her grade school days, her body started to shake in surprise as her book bag glows green through the fabric.

"Experiment ~~~ activated"

For the experiment number, a glitchy, bombing noise ran through the speakers. Jumba must have it on some bizarre alien language. The Hawaiian adolescent began to dart her eyes, circling her body around the road. It had rain all day- why only now? As she looks in the bushes, before something further in the road catches her eyes.

A small, skinny silhouette, the rain, fog and setting sun did disguise who it might be, but Lilo smirks. She knew it would be the new cousin- finally, some action. She began to run towards it, wondering if she would need to sneak to get the cousin or not.

. . .

 **My little disgrace of my idea has been created! I hope to finish this story and would love any input! If you find any grammar or spelling errors I'd love to know.**


	2. Chapter Two: Stormy Strolls

Chapter Two – Stormy Strolls

Pleakley had been washing the dishes that night, as Nani worked on the family night theme's snacks and drinks. This night's theme was Disney. She works on the little treats as Pleakley washes the counter, on his space phone talking to his mother. "You were right, mother, she loved it! I'm so happy you took her as your grandchild."

Nani looks back, with a crooked eyebrow. "You're not her mother."

"I'm the aunt, she's my perfect angel niece." He finishes the stain on the counter, returning to scrubbing dishes, placing them on the dry rack with suds sliding down. "Oh mother you should have seen her face, I bet she wore it all day."

Nani stares out the window. "It's pouring pretty hard out there.."

Jumba steps in from the backdoor, his work for the day was completed; he clears his throat as he tugs up his belt as he looks out the clear window to watch the foggy rain. "Perhaps letting Little Girl take the car wouldn't-"

Nani gave him a death stare as he crooked his head to the corner roof- the roof got very attention grabbing. Nani slides the cakepop tray into the refrigerator. "I'm going to go find her, stay here."

Pleakley turns, pacing to her. "We should go together!" He explains, going to get his 'Mommy Weekly!'

With a wince, she then spoke the first lie that came to mind. "Lilo will need you both here- in case she comes home." She walks to the door, stepping down the steps in mid run before seeing the tall figure, yet alongside her was a slightly smaller figure. However, not small enough to be Stitch.

"Lilo?" She demands, "Lilo, get in here! It's freezing!"

The two remained inaudible, hiking in the direction of the house. Nani had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She turns to go to the porch to turn on the lights to see their faces. Letting out short, pitched breathes. She wasn't sure of what gave her the abrupt feeling of fright; it had to be a cousin or maybe a school friend who got stuck in the storm.

Why did she feel so afraid? She got to the door, opening it as the warm AC blows in her face, her hand reaches in. She flipped on the porch light with her index feeling. One thing to hate of living in the middle of the woody part of the island is the feeling of isolation that pumps the dread faster in your veins. Turning back, she found her normal sister, drenched with eyeliner streaming downward her face appearing fatigued than ever.

"Who is there with you, Lilo?" Nani inquires, stepping down as Lilo stares up at her.

"I don't know.." She voiced straightforwardly, "She was around the grade school."

"She?" Nani upraised an eyebrow, waiting for the shadowed figure to emerge from the darkness.

The form did, showing a young girl. Nani just stares at the girl; she had fair, peachy skin, with long golden hair French braided on both sides of her skulls to her lower back. She had on a green watermelon pattern dress with green sneakers. She had fruit ribbons in her hair as she looks up, in her right arm was a dripping wet, dirty and almost torn rabbit doll hanging by its ear in her casual grip.

"Hello." The child, who could be no more than six, smiles up at the speechless woman, her hands behind her back. Lilo rubs her eyes.

. . .

Lilo had gotten into nightclothes, a loose t shirt to her knees that ran off her shoulder with some sweat pants. She wanted something warm and comfortable after the long walk in the freezing rain. The family was stewing in the front room under her. Nani was of course fuming at her bringing some kid home, and the three other aliens sat nervously in the living room as Nani paces, making grunts and frustrated noises.

The furry ex evil doer escapes, going towards the dorm the two shared. Stitch came up, walking to her side as she dries her hair with a towel.

"So, Nani mad?"

"Uh. Huh." Stitch nods, Lilo exhales. She was still worn from the day, and she would rather fall asleep than deal with the issue at hand. Stitch walks towards her, standing in front of her, awaiting an explanation.

"Not my fault, Stitch. You would have to if you saw her."

Stitch crawls on the wall, looking at her as Lilo stares at herself in the mirror.

Lilo relived what happened barely an hour ago, she had chased the form. The silhouette's height dissolve as she catches speed; two things grew out of her along with arms, tentacles perhaps? She was assured it was a cousin, thinking of what possible powers it might have.

But finally, when she did come face to face to what all her excitement was for a young girl. She was extremely grimy, her dress stained with mud and water, her sneakers torn and holey with her once purely white and lacy socks completely ripped and the ring of the lace was dangling off her ankle.

The dress reached just above the knees, showing all the cuts and scrapes she had. The ribbons in her hair were almost falling out from the braid. Lilo blinks, what a disappointment. "Uh.. What are you doing here?"

The dense headed girl glances around her setting, then shrugs. "I don't know. I'm lost." She hugs her doll to her chest.

Lilo's smile had fallen, now forming into a frown. "Okay- where was the last place you saw your parents?"

The girl taps her round chin, her plump cheeks puffing out quietly. "I thinkin the bus stop." She thought, looking back to the older teen.

Lilo hunched her back in infatuation, and then puts her hands on her hips with a newly found positive side of this- more time to find the cousin. "Sure. Let's go."

The child beamed, beginning to go down the dirt path as the other follows her.

"Who are you?" Lilo asks, the girl looks up twisting her lip up for a moment.

"Annie." She nods to herself to assure herself, Lilo flutters her eyes closed.

"Are you having trouble remembering?"

"I don't know." Annie scratches behind her neck, looking around the area once more. She retained ogling at the world around her, stumbling over her own two feet into Lilo as the Hawaiian girl nearly fell into the brush through the lining of the path, the thorns triggering her stomach to twist.

"Watch out- I almost fell!" She gasps, regaining her stance as she looks down to the girl with her hands on her hips grunting. The girl shrank, hugging her doll tighter as she tried to hide her face.

Lilo breathes out, standing straight. "It's fine.. Just look where you are going."

She signals her understanding with a nod, biting on the mud-covered doll. "Okay.." She murmurs, she observed her feet trying to stroll faultlessly prompting her to be much slower. Lilo was near facepalming as she slowed her pace to walk with the girl. The walk to the town was long and dismal. The rain drizzled over them, Lilo trembles from feeling cold. The chilled air biting at her cheeks as she clasps her arm around her chest rubbing her exposed arms as she lets out short, shaking breathes.

Getting to the bus stop, of course they weren't there, Lilo gazes down to the seat. "Where do you live?"

"My mommy and daddy and me was staying at a hotel, with candies in the room. Not icky mints." She explains. Lilo identified two hotels that lived off the fact they were family friendly. One was closer to the bus stop, however it still was sometime away. She hoped she could drop off the young girl and go home after all this good deeding.

. . .

"I apologize, Miss Pelekai, but we have no children in this hotel with the names of Annie, what was your last name again?"

The blonde shrugs her shoulder, Lilo kept a hunched posture as she listens to the front desk woman strained to explain herself, the older woman curls one of her falsely curled brown lock.

"Right.. Well we have no children who are named Annie with a couple, I have an Annie Brown with a six month old baby brother, but they are African American, and well.." She trails off, trying not to be offensive. "They seemed too calm coming back to the hotel to have lost a child." Was a good excuse not to point out the elephant in the room.

Lilo took notice of the bowl. "Can we have some of those?"

"Well, they're not for not paying costumers.. But hey, you are having a stressful day, go ahead. Want me to call the police station? Maybe they can do a better job, it is getting dark."

Lilo reaches up and took one, unwrapping it and popping it into her mouth. She appeared relatively blank for being frazzled and disappointed. "Thanks." She drops a candy in the other girl's hand.

The blonde tugs on the older one's dress. "Tell her no.." She struggles to hiss in a whisper.

"It's okay; we'll come back if it doesn't work out." Lilo promises, making the front desk woman feel better about them roaming in the rain.

The two treads out, the younger girl staring up at her. "I don't wanna go somewhere else.. I'm sleepy."

Lilo locked her eyes back on the younger, "You can come to my house.. That sounds fair?"

Annie's eyes brighten, beaming as she bounces circling the adolescent. "Oh really? Can we go now?"

The two stroll down the path, so dark they couldn't see their hands in front of their faces. They soon get to the house.

Lilo stares upward at Nani as she yells for them, before she turned to turn on the lights. Lilo walks forward, as nervous or worried she should be, all she could feel is that she wanted a shower and rest. After all this wondering- she better be the best dancer in class.

. . .

 **I can't believe I already got a follower! I didn't think I would get one, thanks for everyone reading this far I'll try and pump out more chapters soon!**


	3. Chapter Three: Family Night

Chapter Three- Family Night

 **Author's Note: Before I begin I have changed the Lilo and Stitch category from Movies to the Cartoon since the Movie one is so hard to find, and my friend informed me what I planned to do with this story sounds more like a fanfiction of the series not just the movies.**

. . .

The family sat in the front room as the dirt covered girl was still in the kitchen stuffing down food Nina had whipped up for her. Nani looks to the two males. "Jumba, Pleakley." She began, triggering them to stiffen and take notice of her.

"Watch the girl; I'm going to talk to Lilo." She storms down the hallway. Pleakley stood.

"You know, this is just like a book I am reading. It's very fascinating!" He clasps his hands together, his noodle fingers folding together.

Jumba glances from the turned off television screen. "Another human book, Jumba guessing? Very engrossing." He made an effort to sound as uninterested as he always did, but Pleakley continued.

"Our main character finds an orphan one stormy night, she was a single woman who never could have children, but after finding her she got confidence to get a man, have an adorable, sweet, and selfless daughter to boot! She got to have cats and a man!"

Jumba rolls his eyes around, looking back at him as his chubby palm had his cheek resting against it. "Uh huh.. Seems unlikely for what Jumba read earth internets."

Pleakley gave a look. "I think it's good for Lilo to have a little sister."

Jumba raised a non-existing eyebrow. "Little Girl will not have little sister, Nani informed us… This count as kidnapping."

Pleakley flicks his wrist. "Oh enough with the kidnapping laws, this girl clearly has no parents. Look how dirty she is, maybe I'll find a man and still have cats."

"You are the equivalent of a male in your species, Pleakley." Jumba reminds him, rubbing at his cheek jaded. "And, Jumba knows you have no cats."

Pleakley looks back. "Ellen says not to let that stand in the way!"

Jumba hoisted a hardback from the end table in his hand, flipping to where the puppy bookmark was placed bringing it to his face. "Always one for the times."

Nani reach the dorm of the two, seeing Lilo only staring in the reflection of herself in the mirror, Nani broke the silence as Stitch moves near Lilo's legs. "Where did you say you saw her?"

"By the school, she says she was staying at a hotel. But I don't know Nani, one of the only family friendly hotels didn't even know her. She must be a tourist's kid." She rotates on her feet to face her elder sister.

"Eh." Stitch agrees, as if he was there. Lilo groans.

"It was getting dark, I didn't want to leave her alone when it's raining and freezing and dark, and vampire zombies are a leading cause of death in every good horror flick." She states matter of factly, one hand to her chest as she saw teachers do with her fist to her side, the index finger up as if to point at a board.

Nani rolls her eyes, it had been six years and nothing has changed. She was really like their mother, a pain smile leaks on her full lips. "You're sweet, the kid came at a good time, Family Night!"

Lilo winced. "Can't it be tomorrow? I'm tired."

Nani looks back; head leaned on her shoulder with a glare. "Family Night.." She snarls, Lilo nods with a sudden dose of energy.

"Can't wait! Sure you got GREAT homemade snacks, I can't wait!" She slightly jumps, just wanting Nani to smile, which she did, walking to the pod as it took her down.

Lilo looks to Stitch. "I'm not getting out of this, am I, Stitch?"

"Uh." He thought, then shook his head. "Nah."

. . .

Nani was transported down by the steel husk, she returns to the mindless chatter of the two aliens, which she only rolls her eyes to.

Annie was nibbling at the cake pop of the little mermaid, the little chocolate pearls and fancy looking- but in all actuality very cheap- fork in the cake pop made her feel as if it was an art piece instead of a sweet treat. Nani stood at the doorway, speaking making the child stutter.

"Hey, listen, you're… You need a shower. You can bathe yourself, right?"

The child simply stared at her, mouth clutched shut dumbfounded. Nani rubs her temples of her forehead, letting her hand fall to her side. She did not need another young child to feed- and if the child had no parents she could not allow her into foster care.

"Come on, I'll show you where the bathroom is." She took her upstairs, as they enter the bathroom Nani grunts loudly.

"Lilo! All your hair is everywhere!" She snaps as she got a wetted cloth, wiping the steads of hair from the sink, putting the eyeliner in a cup with makeup brushes and Nani's own makeup. Annie drops the dress going to take off her sneakers.

"Who are your parents?" Nani asked. Annie shrugs as she got an image in her head; a family portrait enters her mind. She remembers a hand placed on her shoulder, a jagged skinned and warm palm placed on her flesh with her hand on a thigh. She remembered how soft and silky the fabric was as she gazes forward to the flashing, retorting lights.

"I got a mommy, a grandpa and I think a daddy." She took off the socks having her attire being a pile surrounding her as she looks up. Nani's eyes widen as her lips twist, eyebrow cocking upward.

"You don't remember your family?"

"I do!" She exclaims, offended by the thought before unbraiding her hair as Nani points to her underclothing.

"That's a swimsuit, right?"

The blondie stares to the two pieced beachwear, it was a cream pink with white outlines of strawberries on it. It had green straps for the shoulders, she touches the swimsuit. She had another vague, casual answer. "I think so."

Nani had to ask. "Why were you by the school? Do you go there?"

Annie taps her chin, she removes the two pieces of apparel before perching herself on the edge of the tub. "I woke up by the caves of the ocean, on those pretty beaches."

"Those ones are off limits to the public." Nani knit her brows; she had no idea how to feel about the child before her. She had little to no memory, hesitant of all her responses, and did she even know her surname? "What's your last name?" She questions insouciantly, she desired to see if she could answer it. She figured she was a runaway, which makes the bad feeling continued to stick like a melted marshmallow on her fingers. Constantly reminding her that it was there, she runs a warm bath as Annie watches.

"Got bubble bath?" She leans her head back, closing her eyes. Nani shook her head.

"Sorry kiddo, I don't got any."

Her eyes open, sitting up and looking at her with a disappointed frown. "But I want some."

Nani dismissed the pouting expression, standing as she picks up the dirtied clothing. "There's towels in the closet."

She steps out, sealing the door behind her. She wanders downstairs after she had flung the garments into the laundry machine. Footing herself at the first step, she beholds the two still quarrelling on the couch.

She lets out a unnatural cough to get their attention. "That kid is some kind of trouble."

"What is Bigger Girl implying?" Jumba furrows his brow in question.

Nani wrapped her arms across her waist, resuming. "She won't say her last name, she won't tell me a thing about her family and she says she just woke up."

"Jumba believes there is an Earth term for bumping your head and loosing human memories." He scratches above his brow onto the beginning forehead, trying to remember the name.

"Amnesia?" Nani flops on the couch, submerged into the cushions as she moans. "That's worse."

Amnesia meant she certainly had no knowledge of who she was, which meant more work on her part, getting the police department, social workers, and other places involved so the child can return home.

Nani's eyes peel back in realization. "She knows her name, the bus stop, the hotel, I think? She can't have it."

"Jumba doesn't know about insignificant Earth planet enough to know." He turns the page, reading the new set of fresh words as Pleakley stood.

"This is all fascinating~! I do need to learn of such Earth's head injuries, so her having Amnesia would be helpful!.. Or, studying runaways would also with my family relation studies."

Nina glares to the green alien. "This is serious.." She stood, letting out another heavy breath trying to blow out the dread. "I'm going to choose the movies, get the snacks out of the fridge."

. . .

The night began by a thick, tense air of dread and discomfort as the girl and Stitch sat on the floor as the cinemas play. Lilo had taken up sitting on the chair, with a cushion supporting as well as soothing her back. A few spells Stitch had lay on her stomach while she had her legs dangle off the chair's arm, but she would usually get overheated or Stitch would get uncomfortable resulting to her putting him down.

He looks to the casually giggling child beside him, reminding him of a time ago when he would roam the town with Lilo. They still do, but Lilo has chores, homework, projects, more Hula practice and other things. He was usually sealed out of the dorm as she completed these tasks.

The navy blue eyed girl glances to Stitch. "What kind of doggy?" She asked leaning against her arms on her stomach on the wood floor. The family looks to each other but Lilo corrects the silence.

"Collie." She answered, with her usual cocky grin.

The girl reached over and squeezed Stitch's cheeks, gently pulling and rolling them against the large rows of teeth before he swatted at her frail hands. She puts her hands back on her lap as he caresses his face.

Lilo sniggers, "He doesn't like that kind of stuff."

"Emja.." He rubs his face, Annie couldn't help but let out other soft giggles.

. . .

The family night was finished, the sliverscreen had transformed to static as Jumba had left to his lab as Pleakley picks up the emptied bowls of snacks and dips. Lilo was fast asleep on the chair with drool dripping from her lip as Stitch pokes her cheek, then gave her a big, sloppy lick trying to stir her awake. Nani turns off the lamp and drapes a blanket over her.

"Let her sleep, one free bed for the kid to sleep in." Nani looks to Annie, who laid on her stomach not looking the least bit tired.

"Time for bed." Nani warns, Annie huffs out her rosy cheeks standing on her two feet.

"Where?" She sulks, crossing her arms tightly as she closed her legs. Nani points to Stitch.

"He'll show you the way." She states as Stitch looks upward, hunching over in annoyance at the idea of her pressing and bursting his cheeks. He treads to the pod as she shadows along. She stopped at a standstill in forward-facing of a framed photograph, aiming towards it with a skinny index finger.

"Who's that?"

Stitch steps beside her to tale view of the picture. It was Lilo in her younger years back in grade school, in her iconic red dress with her hair lowered. Annie moves her gaze to the baggy, oversized dress she wore.

Annie was a scrawny, puny figured child. So the dress Lilo wore in a healthy weight slid off her pale shoulder, exposing the skin with it as it covers her feet making her plummet repeatedly. Stitch nods to the snoozing girl, Annie traces her lip.

"Oh." Her lone reaction, her finger planting itself in her mouth as she walks inside the pod, Stitch touches a button as it moves upward. Annie let out a quiet awe, running to the real bed as her dirty rabbit doll plops on the bed. Stitch crawls into the bed and pulls the blanket over him with a soft yawn.

It was about fifteen minutes before the child had forced herself into his bed as he groans in protest. The child held the furry creature pulling him close.

. . .

 **This is the third one, took longer than the others, hope it's the best! I got two followers now, what do you think of the characters acting and talking and such? I'm so excited how much this story is going together!**


End file.
